


Hidden scars

by SabertoothedCat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Corrupted Steven Universe, Corruption, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabertoothedCat/pseuds/SabertoothedCat
Summary: A lil post corrupted Steven fic I made for flynnaw00
Relationships: Amethyst & Steven Universe, Garnet & Steven Universe, Pearl & Steven Universe, Steven Universe & Steven Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 161





	Hidden scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flynnaw00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynnaw00/gifts).



> A lil post corrupted Steven fic I made for flynnaw00

The gems loved Twoie as much as Steven. That's why when they saw him all tense, they tried to help him. Though, that came out as a confrontation.

"Hey Twoie. Just so you know you  _ can  _ talk to us." Amethyst told him.

Twoie looked at her strangely. "Yeah, I know." He replied. He remembered things from the future. A similar confrontation.

"Twoie. You  _ need _ to talk to us." Garnet said. Steven looked at Twoie worriedly as Twoie took a step back. Twoie seemed almost disconnected.

"I-i know." Twoie stuttered.

"Twoie. We only want to help." Pearl stated. Twoie fell back. He clambered back as flashbacks rushed through his head.

"Twoie you need to-" everything froze around Twoie.

He saw everything terrible that had happened to him. His head was spinning. A soulless, empty laugh rang throughout his head. A pink figure stood in front of him. 

"It's your fault,  _ Steven _ ." Pink laughed. Twoie couldn't hold in any more pain. He roared and lunged at her.

When Twoie could properly see again, Pink was never there. He never lunged at her.

Instead, similar to what Jasper did, a cut in Steven's shirt appeared. Twoie looked in his younger self's eyes, and saw fear and a reflection of what happened to Twoie. He saw the corruption scars.

Twoie looked at the window, to see his fears confirmed. All of his corruption scars that he had attempted to hide were visible as plain as daylight.

Twoie looked at Steven in guilt, before running towards the warp pad, and warping somewhere, where hopefully no one would find him.

The gems fully comprehended what just happened. Twoie had been corrupted. But how? They now took it to find him, no matter what.

Meanwhile, some 9000 miles away, a warp pad had just activated. Twoie ran off the warp pad and into the Harmony Core temple. He knew that they wouldn't sort out the Harmony Core for some time, but didn't care.

He entered a room, separate from the rest, and lay there. He felt dreadful. But the cold took over.

'Surely if Amethyst and Ruby have fire powers, I could as well.' He thought to himself. Twoie concentrated on his emotions. Joy wasn't doing it, and neither were sadness and guilt. Then anger sparked something. He concentrated, and there on his hand appeared a pink flame. He pressed his clawed hand against the floor, and let the flame burn.

Twoie stayed there, curled up in a ball. 

The gems were all looking for Twoie. They had warped nearly everywhere that they could think of. The strawberry battlefield, the sky shrine, moon base.

Except for one single one. When they warped there, Steven was surrounded by cold. A blizzard blew around them, yet they could just about make out the silhouette of a temple.

As they entered, a loud howling filled the whole place. Howling alongside scratching. They all followed the sound, and found Twoie crying.

Four arms clawed away at the ground below him while he cried sounds reminiscent of wolf howls. It hurt the gems emotionally to see their baby crying like that.

"...Twoie?" Steven asked. Twoie's head snapped to face them as more fear and guilt washed over him.

"No! Don't come near me! I don't want to hurt you!" He shouted as he scrambled further back in the room.

Garnet slowly stepped towards him. "Twoie. It's ok. You won't hurt us." She whispered. Twoie began to visibly relax. He looked at his arms and realized what happened. 

Twoie ran into Garnet's arms and cried. The other gems joined in the hug.

The next day, Beach City had the surprise of seeing Twoie with four arms, purple spots and three horns.

Twoie had originally just hidden them as to not terrify Steven. Now that Steven knew a part of the story, he didn't have to hide them anymore. And the gems all supported him.


End file.
